


Music

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Alyadrininette Week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sweet Nino, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Nino has a surprise for his lovers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Alyadrininette Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Music

Nino gripped the sink tighter as he tried to pull himself together. He had DJ’d in front of the gang before, just never as they’re boyfriend. It was exactly the same thing, he had preformed a DJ as Alya’s boyfriend, what’s two more partners? It’s just triple the pressure. A strangled noise came from his throat, he wasn’t making himself feel better.  
“Nino, you’re up.” A stage hand called as he knocked on the dressing room door. Nino sighed, closing his eyes as he calmed his heartbeat. This talent show meant everything to him, he wasn’t about to let his nerves ruin it for him. He opened his eyes and glanced back at his reflection in the mirror, he was still a little pale but his eyes held determination that pleased him. He grabbed his signature red cap and walked out of the room.  
The stage was dark as he walked to his set up. He had already premixed his mixtape for the show weeks ago, he remembers Adrien begging to listen to every single day, but the taller lad refused, he wanted tonight to be a surprise for his loves. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his green USB with a love heart squibbled on it with permanent marker.   
This was it, his playlist with all of his feelings on it for Marinette, Alya and Adrien. He plugged it into his laptop and waited for the signal from the crew to start. The director gave a countdown as the cameras booted up and the bright stage lights light up. This was it he was live on television for all of Paris.  
“Hello, folks and welcome back to Talent Quest” the overly cheerful host cheered as she strutted on stage, She turned to Nino and gave in a massive, fake grin. “Our next contestant is a high school student going by the name Nino.” The crowd cheered loudly and he heard a couple wolf whistles that sounded suspiciously like Alya.  
“Okay, Nino, when your ready take it away.” The host cheered as she gestured to his equipment as she existed off the side of the stage. Nino closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, exhaling as he opened them before hitting play.  
—  
Alya, Adrien and Marinette were all standing in the front row of the crowd, waiting for Nino to start. The foursome had been dating for 4 months now in secret, they weren’t ready to let people in on their relationship yet.  
“It’s this excited!” Alya whispered to her girlfriend and boyfriend as the hostess introduced a very nervous looking Nino. Everyone around them clapped their hands wildly as they cheered, Alya letting out an obnoxiously loud wolf whistle.  
The hostess gave Nino permission to start as she left the stage to the tan boy.  
“This is it!” Adrien cheered quietly, “after months of secrecy!” The two girls hummed in agreement as Nino pressed play.  
The music started with just the audio of a small cute sneeze. Marinette's ears tinted red as she realised that it was HER sneeze. Alya and Adrien whipped their heads in shock towards their black haired girlfriend. Marinette's eyes widened slightly as he started to remix a basic backtrack sound with her sneeze, Adrien and Alya started to laugh at her reaction. Suddenly more familiar sounds got added in, Alya squealing, Adrien laughing etc.  
After a few seconds a full blown beat was blasting through the speakers. The crowd cheered as they all danced around the three dumbstruck teenagers. After the song ended the hostess came back on stage with a genuine smile spread across her bright red lips.  
“Wow, that was just amazing wasn’t it?” She cheered out into the crowd, the crowd responded with a loud cheer, one that Alya, Adrien and Marinette joined in with. Nino emerged from behind his turntable deck and stood beside the host for a mini Q&A.  
“So first question, Nino?” The host asked into the microphone. “Does that song have a name?”  
Nino smile as he leaned in to answer into the microphone she had extended out towards him.  
“Ah, yeah, dudenette, it’s called ‘The Sounds of Love.’” He blushed as he made direct eye contact with all three of his partners in the crowd. Adrien and Marinette both dug their blushing faces into Alya’s shoulder and she herself covered her face with her hands.  
“Idiot.” She smiled happily.


End file.
